brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ignition
Ignition is the name of the 2006 and 2007 issues of BIONICLE comics. As new issues from Ignition were made a new artist was chosen by fans of BIONICLE. This series was way more roughly thought through other than previous BIONICLE series of comics. This series included the first BIONICLE enimies not to be allied with Makuta (The Barraki), and other sideline characters like Axonn. The main enemies of the Toa in the 2006 Ignition issues were the six Piraka; Hakann, Zaktan, Avak, Reidak, and Thok, although there was another Piraka not allied with the main six known as Vezon.' After all these details, it made BIONICLE a really popular toy; there were more commercials, products, contests, and even a theme song pitch from the All American Rejects. Sets * 6620 Ultimate Accessory Set * 6638 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set * 8624 Race for the Mask of Life * 8625 Umbra * 8719 Zamor-Spheres * 8721 Velika * 8722 Kazi * 8723 Piruk * 8724 Garan * 8725 Balta * 8726 Dalu * 8727 Toa Jaller * 8728 Toa Hahli * 8729 Toa Nuparu * 8730 Toa Hewkii * 8731 Toa Kongu * 8732 Toa Matoro * 8733 Axonn * 8734 Brutaka * 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk * 8892 Piraka Outpost * 8893 Lava Chamber Gate * 8894 Piraka Stronghold * 8900 Reidak * 8901 Hakann * 8902 Vezok * 8903 Zaktan * 8904 Avak * 8905 Thok ;Other products * 6934 Good Guy * 6935 Bad Guy * 6936 Piraka and Catapult * 6937 Give Away * 6992 Red Toa - Jaller * 6993 Green Toa - Kongu * 6994 Blue Toa - Hahli * 6995 White Piraka - Thok * 6996 Black Piraka - Reidak * 6997 Brown Piraka - Avak * 7216 Gold Good Guy * 7217 Duracell Bad Guy * 7716 QUICK Good Guy White * 7717 QUICK Bad Guy Green * 7718 QUICK Bad Guy Yellow * 7719 QUICK Good Guy Red * 8626 Irnakk * 66157 Piraka Kaita * 66158 Piraka Kaita * 10204 Vezon and Kardas * 253257 BIONICLE Towel Toa Hordika * 851592 Piraka Key Chain with Light * 4293263 Piraka Ball Shooter * 4294187 Piraka Keyring with Light * 4490471 Piraka Ball Shooter Accessory Pack * 4493784 Sword Toa Inika * 4499344 BIONICLE School Rucksack * 4499347 BIONICLE Air Light School Rucksack * 4499351 BIONICLE Pencil Case with Pencils * 4499355 BIONICLE Pencil Case * 4499357 BIONICLE Gym Bag * 4499358 BIONICLE Wallet * 4505914 Piraka Duvet Set * 4507040 BIONICLE Elastic Watch * Toa Inika T-Shirt * G1754 BIONICLE The Quest Game * K2356 Bedcover Toa Hordika Size 1 UK * K2357 Bedcover Toa Hordika Size 2 CE * TS26 BIONICLE Piraka T-Shirt * TS40 BIONICLE Toa Nuparu Long Sleeve T-Shirt * McDbio1 Vezok * McDbio2 Toa Jaller * McDbio3 Reidak * McDbio4 Toa Hahli * McDbio5 Hakann * McDbio6 Toa Nuparu * McDbio7 Zaktan * McDbio8 Toa Matoro ;Collections * KB058 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 2 * KB608 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 1 * K8727 Toa Inika Collection * K10006 BIONICLE School Rucksack Collection * K10106 BIONICLE Air Light School Rucksack Collection Category:2006 media Category:BIONICLE